Paiku-han
Paiku-han: Paiku-han are green-skinned humanoids with flat, square ears and large, light-colored lips. Paiku-han do not have hair or noses. Like humans, they love a challenge of any sort, either physical or mental. Originally from the planet Bayushi, life was rough on the underdeveloped planet. Failing to overcome a challenge usually meant death. They tend towards attempting to understand what already exists over attempting to create new things. As the former is safer on such a dangerous planet. This led to a relative lack of technological presence throughout the Neoverse, and explains why Paiku-han have a tendency to settle on remote, sparsely inhabited, or uncivilized planets. The attempts of Paiku-han to understand how the Universe works has led them to be a sort of intellectual-spiritual race, but not a religious one. The culture of the Bayushi-born reflects the values of most primitive tribal life. Though, they are by no means still primitive. Paiku-han are expected to provide for their family/group, protect the weak and less able, and respect the elders who are the leaders and teachers of the group. Strangers are usually treated with suspicion, but not overt hostility, until they have proven their worth or peaceful intentions. A Paiku, who has left their planet to seek fortune elsewhere, usually retains the same values. Greedy and selfish Paiku-han tend to die off from Bayushi's natural dangers. Though, multiple generations may eventually phase out those values. Average Height: 5'11" (180 cm) Average Weight: 190 pounds (86 kg) Life Span: 80-100 years. Interesting Traits: Paiku is the singular form of their race's name. Paiku-han is the plural. Paiku-han wear either turbans or tall, cylindrical hats with a turban-like wrap at the bottom. Example: Pikkon. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Statistics )=-' (46 additional points, max of 16 in 1 stat) INT: 12 MNT: 30 STR: 17 DEX: 17 STM: 17 SPD: 23 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Paiku gain 3 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +2 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 11*STM+15*Level Ki: 13*MNT+60*Level LP: 6*STM HP Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Medium Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Ment) Paiku gain +1 to all Damage (not Telekinetics) per 50 Max HP and Ki they have available (Charging does not affect this). Template: (HP+KI)/50 (Ment) Paiku have a natural affinity to Ki, gaining +2 to all Strikes. Any Ki, Sword, or Hand-to-Hand Invent made by them starts with 40 Invent points, instead of 30. (Ment) Every Paiku has a unique Attack Invent. It is considered an Attack Invent and follows normal Personal Ki Invent rules. It begins with 20 Invent points, which is not changed by the Paiku's racial feature. It is a special attack, which is usable once every two rounds. This attack does not benefit from increased Invent points from the Paiku Racial Feature or Uniques. Template: (15*Level+2.5*Level*(Level+1)) Invent Points (Phys) Paiku-han gain Max Ki/500 to all Hand-to-Hand and Sword Strikes. They also gain Max HP/500 to all Ki Strikes and (Max Ki+Max HP)/1000 to all Dodge rolls (Charging does not affect any of these). Temporary increases to maximum HP or maximum Ki, such as through superforms or statboosters, do not affect this feature. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Ment) Sonic Attack This power is automatically obtained at Level 1. The Paiku can now use their voice to channel a devastating attack of Sonic Energy. It costs no Ki, but is otherwise considered a Ki attack which deals 1d4*10 damage, plus 1d4*10 damage per two levels of the Paiku. This attack is considered Unpreventable and Ignores Armor, in addition to stunning the opponent even if they use Advanced Block. This attack can not be parried or countered. A Paiku can safely use this power once per round, but can choose to use it multiple times per round. Each additional use per round has a 50% (50-1d100) chance of straining the Paiku's vocal cords, making him unable to use this attack, or speak at all, for a Neo week. (Ment) Improved ESP The Paiku-han must have the Minor ESP power before taking this power. The Paiku-han can now communicate across any distance with anyone that they have ever come in contact with, as if they sensed the target. This does not cost any Ki to use. Improved ESP is two-way. If you communicate through ESP to someone, they can respond to you, even if they do not have this power or sense you. (Ment) True Versatility The Paiku must have the Sonic Attack and Improved ESP powers before taking this power. The Paiku can now switch between fighting techniques more easily than others, making them more diverse in how they fight. They gain an additional use per round for one power of Level 3 or lower in each of the following power trees: Offensive Ki, Hand-to-Hand, and Sword. This power may not be used for basic attacks with limited uses per round.